Aoi Tori
is a song that first appeared as one of ten songs included in THE iDOLM@STER (Arcade) and originally sung by Kisaragi Chihaya. This song appearead later in THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 1 Original CD as a cover song sung by Mogami Shizuka. Lyrics Rōmaji= Naku koto nara tayasui keredo Kanashimi ni wa nagasarenai Koishita koto Kono wakare sae Eranda no wa Jibun da kara Mure o hanareta tori no you ni Asu no yukisaki nado shiranai Dakedo kizutsuite Chi o nagashitatte Itsumo kokoro no mama Tada habataku yo Aaoi tori Moshi shiawase Chikaku ni atte mo Ano sora e Watashi wa tobu Mirai o shinjite Anata o wasurenai Demo kinou ni wa kaerenai Mado kara miru hikaru umi yori Nami no naka e tobikomitai Hikitometeru Ude o hodoite Yuku beki basho Dokoka ni aru Anata no ude no torikago ni wa Amai jikan dake ga tsumoru Dakedo akai mi o Ima sagashi ni yuku Itsuka kono wakare o Sou kuyande mo Aoi tori Jiyuu to kodoku Futatsu no tsubasa de Ano sora e Watashi wa tobu Haruka na yume e to Kono tsubasa mogarete wa Ikite yukenai watashi da kara Aoi tori Moshi shiawase Chikaku ni atte mo Ano sora de Uta o utau Mirai ni mukatte Anata o aishiteta Demo mae dake o mitsumeteku |-| Kanji= 泣くことならたやすいけれど 悲しみには流されない 恋したこと この別れさえ 選んだのは 自分だから 群れを離れた鳥のように 明日の行き先などしらない だけど傷ついて 血を流したって いつも心のまま ただ羽ばたくよ 蒼い鳥 もし幸せ 近くにあっても あの空へ 私は飛ぶ 未来を信じて あなたを忘れない でもきのうにはかえれない 窓から見る光る海より 波の中へ飛び込みたい 引き止めてる 腕をほどいて 行くべき場所 どこかにある あなたの腕の鳥かごには 甘い時間だけが積もる だけど紅い実を いま探しに行く いつかこの別れを そう悔やんでも 蒼い鳥 自由と孤独 ふたつの翼で あの天空(そら)へ 私は飛ぶ 遥かな夢へと この翼もがれては 生きてゆけない私だから 蒼い鳥 もし幸せ 近くにあっても あの空で 歌を歌う 未来に向かって あなたを愛してた でも前だけを見つめてく |-| English= Crying is easy But my tears weren’t shed in sadness Because it’s me who even chose to part ways from having fallen in love Like a bird separated from the flock I don’t know where my destination for tomorrow is But even if I get hurt and bleed I’ll just flap my wings like always as my heart pleases Oh bluebird– Even if happiness is nearby I’ll fly toward that sky Believing in the future I won’t forget about you But I can’t go back to yesterday Rather than watching the shining sea from the window I want to dive into its waves So let go of my arm that you’re restraining me by The place I must get to is out there somewhere Within the birdcage in your arms I only had the sweetest of times But now I’ll go search for the red fruit That’s right, even if I regret this parting someday Oh bluebird– With the two wings of freedom and loneliness I’ll fly toward those heavens toward my distant dream Because when these wings are plucked I won’t be able to live Oh bluebird– Even if happiness is nearby In that sky I’ll sing a song Heading toward the future I once loved you But I’ll only look ahead In Concerts CD Recordings *''THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 1 Original CD'' (sung by: Mogami Shizuka) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Kisaragi Chihaya Category:Mogami Shizuka